projectrstfandomcom-20200216-history
InFiction
InFiction '''is a song on Stellamaris's first album, Q.E.D. Tracklist Romaji= #InFiction #Stage of Star #Time and Space #Secret Dream #Koi wa Fusion #Glory Star #Madowashi Rhapsody #DESERT BLACK FLOWER #Realize #Brilliant Wings |-| Japanese= #InFiction #Stage of Star #Time and Space #Secret Dream #恋はフュージョン #Glory Star #惑わしラプソディ #DESERT BLACK FLOWER #Brilliant Wings |-| English= |-| Lyrics Romaji= Kagi no kakatta chiisana heya de Egaita risou no jibun wa RIARU to wa kake hanareta Maru de TEREBI no naka no AKUTORESU Yumemiru shoujo nai mono nedari Kabocha no basha o machinagara Kyou mo kitto nani mo kawarazu Asa ga kuru Joucho fuantei na hibi o kurikaesu Mousou ni fukette ashita o matta Tarareba nante kiri ga nai kara Imasugu jibun o RISETTO shitai Hakidashite Kono zetsubou o kono itami o Koeta saki ga yume naraba Kakenukerou mirai no heikousen Risou e no kaikaku Saa ippo fumidasunda Toge no sasatta chiisana mune de Mebaeta risou no sekai wa Asu o kitto omoi hasenagara Asa o matsu Koutoumukei na yume o kurikaeshi Sono taoozei ga seseri waratta Kamisama nante imi ga nai kara Mizukara no te de tsukamitore Tobidashite Kono sekai o kono hikari o Koeta saki ga asu naraba Kakenukerou mirai no houbutsusen Kibou e no henkaku Saa isso sutete shimaou Hakidashite Kono zetsubou o kono itami o Koeta saki ga yume naraba Kakenukerou Mirai wa No fiction Mugen no kousakuten Saa ippo fumidasunda |-| Japanese= 鍵のかかった 小さな部屋で 描いた理想の自分は 現実(リアル)とは掛け離れた まるでTVの中の偶像崇拝(アクトレス) 夢見る少女 無い物ねだり かぼちゃの馬車を待ちながら 今日もきっと 何も変わらず 朝が来る 情緒 不安定な 日々を繰り返す 妄想に耽って 明日を待った たられば なんて キリがないから 今すぐ自分をリセットしたい 吐き出して この絶望を この痛みを 超えた先が 夢ならば 駆け抜けろう 未来の並行線 理想への改革 さあ一歩 踏み出すんだ 棘の刺さった 小さな胸で 芽生えた 理想の世界は 明日をきっと 思い馳せながら 朝を待つ 荒唐無稽な 夢を繰り返し その他大勢が せせり嗤った 神様なんて 意味がないから 自らの手で掴み取れ 飛び出して この世界を この光を 超えた先が 明日ならば 懸け抜けろう 未来の放物線 希望への変革 さあいっそ 棄ててしまおう 吐き出して この絶望を この痛みを 超えた先が 夢ならば 駆け抜けろう 未来は No fiction 夢幻の交錯点 さあ一歩 踏み出すんだ |-| English= In this locked up, small room Lives a dreamed up, ideal version of myself That is so far separated from reality It's as if I were just an actress on TV The dreaming girl is always asking for too much As she waits for a horse carriage to pick her up Today will surely pass by, and just like usual A regular morning will come These unstable, discomforting days will continue repeating themselves As I wait for tomorrow to come, I indulge in my delusions The possibilities are simply endless If I could, I would want to reset myself right now I exhale All of this despair, all of this pain If what lies beyond this point is a dream Then let's run parallel to the future And change myself to fit my ideals Now, let's go and take the first step forward The thorn that pricked this small chest Sprouted into an ideal world Tomorrow, I'll surely be lost in my own thoughts As I wait for morning to come I continue repeating these completely absurd dreams of mine Even if other people go out of their way to sneer at me There is no point in relying on God I'll use my own hands to grab hold of what I want I take off From this world, from this light If tomorrow is what lies beyond this point Then let's dash through the parabola of the future And work towards the change I desire Now, let's go and throw everything away at once I exhale All of this despair, all of this pain If what lies beyond this point is a dream Then let's run for it The future is non-fiction Let's take a step towards it The intersection between fantasy and reality Videos ''InFiction starts at '''0:00'' Trivia * This song was used as Re:Stage! Prism Step's title screen song External Links Category:Stellamaris Category:Stellamaris Songs Category:Songs